


Sweden and Russia have some fun

by MyFaceFeelsAwesome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFaceFeelsAwesome/pseuds/MyFaceFeelsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaska appears in this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweden and Russia have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Google+ asked me to make this~

Russia was pushed down on the bed by Sweden. "How do ya want it?"the Swed asked. "Rough."came the quick replay from the Russian. "M'kay."Sweden took off all his and Russia's clothes. The Swed reached over for the boodle of lube and lubed two of fingers and roughly stuck them into Russia's ass. "A-ah S-Sweden"he moaned. The Russian kept moaning the Swed's name over and over again. Soon Sweden pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his lubed up dick. "Sweden!"Russia moaned. The said man smirked at that. The Swed began being thrusting at a harsh pace. "HOLY FUCK I'M BLINDED"yelled a filmair voice. Russia and Sweden both looked over at the door to see Alaska. "Go away"Russia and Sweden said at the same time. The Eskimo quickly walked away. The Swed quickly went back to thrusting into the Russian. Both of them very quickly reached their high and then came down just as quick. "That damn Eskimo"Sweden said. "Da"the Russian added.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T-H-E E-N-D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it =D


End file.
